


Still fighting...

by daegred



Series: Story about Sean McDermott [2]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Historical RPF, Irish Mythology
Genre: Gen, The Troubles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegred/pseuds/daegred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для тех, кто не мертв, время течет иначе - но нельзя забыть о тех, кто погиб. Единожды зажженный огнем революции навсегда остается таковым. </p><p>Игра с историческими фактами и ирландскими мифами. <br/>Написан на ЗФБ-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still fighting...

**Author's Note:**

> 8 марта 1966 г. в два часа ночи в центре Дублина, на улице О’Коннелла, прозвучал взрыв - активисты ИРА подложили бомбу под т.н. колонну Нельсона, желая уничтожить символ "узурпаторской имперской власти". Колонна находилась практически напротив Центрального Почтамта Дублина, где в апреле 1916 находился штаб Пасхального Восстания.

It's the same old theme since 1916.  
In your head, in your head,  
They're still fighting.  
(c) _The Cranberries_

  
  
 _Улица Саквилля была перегорожена в обе стороны, хотя баррикады неплохо простреливались с реки, где стояла проклятая "Хельга" с ее артиллерией.  
Ее снаряды превращали окрестные дома в дымящиеся руины, из которых изредка выбирались не успевшие сбежать люди, а то и выбегали, охваченные огнем, подобные факелам, или выползали, оставляя на мостовой собственную кровь и внутренности. Восстание не спасало Ирландию, а разрушало Дублин.   
Волонтёры оттаскивали своих убитых до Почтамта и складывали их в холодных подвалах, где в мирное время хранились мешки с корреспонденцией, готовой к отправке. Лица мертвых были спокойны, как если бы они заснули - когда у них были лица. Винтовка стреляла, от пули оставались дыры в человеческом теле - у кого в сердце, у кого в легких, а у кого в животе (и эти умирают дольше других, истекая зловонием и желчью). Пригнанная бриттами артиллерия лишала людей рук, ног... и лиц вместе с головами, оставляя вместо них разорванные мышцы и сломанные кости. Сколько из тех двух тысяч, что вышли на Восстание, полегли на улицах Дублина?   
Шону оставалось лишь бессильно сжимать кулаки, видя трупы и перестановки бригад на баррикады. Он не раз порывался схватить винтовку и пойти туда сам, не без оснований считая, что у него есть талант к стратегии и тактике, - Пирс отказывал. Разве калеке место в бою? Хотелось плюнуть ему в лицо.   
Но эти несколько дней, эта кровавая неделя, полная свиста пуль, грохота артиллерии и ржания умирающих коней вперемешку со стонами таких же людей, дарила надежду, белой птицей бьющуюся в ребра, - надежду на то, что зеленый флаг не падет. На то, что Ирландия будет собой, а не забитой частью империи, где никогда не заходит солнце. Что сквозь дым от горящих домов выглянет солнце - и засияет на золотых буквах "Irish Republic"!_  
  
Шон Мак Диармада закрыл глаза, ощущая как с ресниц на щеки медленно срываются слезы. Ему казалось, что он слышит залпы "Хельги" и чувствует запах гари. Он тогда не смог бы остановиться, как не смог никто из них, - и вот, сейчас, спустя полвека, над Почтамтом так же реяли зеленый и трехцветный флаги - вот только на зеленом золотом написано "An Post", а не "Irish Republic", и даже ночь не мешала это разглядеть.   
Воздух вокруг неожиданно накалился и волной прокатился сквозь Шона - что ему, уведенному Энгусом в страну Детей Дану (как когда-то был уведен его предок, Диармайд из фениев), физика мира людей? Они не видели его, пока он сам того не хотел.   
Грохот. Мак Диармада резко оглянулся - за его спиной в серой пыли медленно опускался на землю адмирал Нельсон, сойдя со своего мраморного постамента. Половину памятника как отрезало ножом, клубилась серая пыль, оседая на плиты улицы О’Коннелла. Эта чертова колонна была единственным, что, кроме Почтамта, выстояло здесь в 1916-м - почему же Нельсону было нужно оказаться на земле в 1966-м?!  
\- Это сделали твои братья, - сквозь пыль к Шону вышел Энгус, как всегда ослепляющий сиянием золота. Мак Диармаде давно надоели эти игры Детей Дану - "мы с вами, мы не с вами, идите сами, нет, мы вам поможем" - но заставить их прекратить ему не хватило бы сил.   
\- Мои... братья, - Шон зло усмехнулся. - Мертвы. Вот, - он широким жестом указал на Почтамт, - их могильный камень.   
\- Те, кто заложил бомбу, зовут себя Республиканской Армией и сражаются за Республику. Не за это ли вы проливали свою кровь? - Энгус был спокоен, как может быть спокоен только бог давно покинутых алтарей.   
\- Мы... - Шон опустил глаза, - заявляем о праве народа Ирландии владеть Ирландией, свободно определять судьбу Ирландии, быть независимым и единым, - процитировал он Прокламацию Республики, под которой полвека назад оставил свою подпись, тем самым превратив ее в смертный приговор. По отношению к остальным шести подписавшим он был исполнен - по отношению к нему... Мак Диармада помнил, как толчками лилась кровь из пробитого сердца, и помнил ее тепло. - А эти... дети взрывают памятники, пусть и бриттские.   
\- Ты все еще хочешь встать в строй, потомок Диармайда. Объяснить не кому-то, но себе, за что ты сражался...   
\- И за что я умер? Возможно, - он оглянулся через плечо на флаги над Почтамтом и, еще выше, висящий в дублинском небе ковш Большой Медведицы, когда-то украшавшей стяг Гражданской Армии. - Только моя война закончилась, и я последний солдат этой бригады - даже пережившие нас Констанс и Мик в могиле, остался только де Валера.   
\- Ты видел Диармайда, ты имеешь право на его судьбу.  
\- Вечная жизнь в безвременье ваших холмов? - Шон усмехнулся. - Ради  _чего_ , Энгус?  _Зачем_? Легче взлететь белым лебедем в небо.   
Над Почтамтом - трехцветный флаг. Над Дублином - звездное небо. Вскоре в это небо взлетят лебеди - как взлетели полвека назад, вот только нынче птицы будут из камня.  
Не будет ли с ними еще одного, белоснежного... и живого?  
  
 _Говорят, что когда проклятье Аоифе, превратившей детей короля Лира в лебедей, истекло, стали они в один миг немощной старухой и дряхлыми стариками - ведь не смогли дети Лира найти дорогу в страну своего отца. Рядом с тем местом творил молитву Святой Патрик со своим учеником. По просьбе дочери Лира Фионнуалы он окрестил их и похоронил в одной могиле - ее братьев слева и справа от нее. Святой, стоя на коленях, произнес последнюю молитву над их могилой._  
Когда же он встал с колен, он увидел, как три прекрасных белых лебедя взлетели в небеса.  
(с)пересказ одной из версий легенды о детях короля Лира.


End file.
